Thanks For The Memories
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: The great detective had caught her interest, the way he crouched in his chair while eating something sweet with that distant look in his eyes, how he always put his thumb between the top front teeth and his lower ones while deep in thought as he stared at a blank computer screen. When she looked in his haunting black eyes she felt as if he knew every one of her secrets an thoughts


**I do not own Death Note or any of its characters! Characters may be OOC**

** I usually like adding plots to my stories, but could not really think of one. I admit I had no clue where I was going with this and just wrote what came to mind.**

* * *

Misa sighed walking down the dark street ignoring the freezing ran that was falling down on her, it was dripping out of her hair and down the crimson red halter top she was wearing. When she left her place she did not expect it to rain, so she left in her red halter top and a midnight black leather skirt that hovered above her knees. She was expecting to run a commercial for chocolate lipstick of all things, it was meant for little kids.. But seriously? Why did they choose her to run the commercial She only accepted because she had nothing better to do. Feeling the tiny tube in her pocket she rolled her eyes at how stupid the commercial was going to be. She sighed again wishing that Light would pay attention to her instead of running around deciding who he is going to kill next, when she told him that she did not care if he used her she was lying. she did care and wished that Light had not lost his humanity, all he done was killed with no remorse. She did not have any room to talk though. She was also guilty of the same thing, but there was a difference between her and Light. She still had feelings and emotions, she could still love unlike him. She desperately wished that he would turn into the same Light that she fell in love with, as she hung out with L more and more her feelings for Light lessened. Not to a degree that she would stop being Kira and abandon Light, but enough for her to realize how Light was an emotionless void. She had swore that she would stick by him and even die for him, she intended to keep that promise at the expense of her own happiness.

The great detective had caught her interest, the way he crouched in his chair while eating something sweet with that distant look in his eyes, how he always put his thumb between the top front teeth and his lower ones while deep in thought as he stared at a blank computer screen. When she looked in his haunting black eyes she felt as if he knew every one of her secrets, thoughts, and feelings. The way she would just get lost into them as if she was sucked into a whole different world, where none of this Kira business existed. It intimidated her and made her feel safe all at once, it also made her want more of that feeling.

She knew she was supposed to hate L, because he was trying to capture Light and her so they could be executed or how he put it 'brought to justice' but she just could not hate him. He reminded her of a child with his love for sweets and his smile was also cute. L did not push her to the side when she wanted to talk and say he did not have time unlike Light, L indulged in to the wonders of multi tasking. He would listen to her while looking up files and typing names into his computer. He did not contribute to the conversation much since he was not very social, but she could always tell he was listening when his gaze would dart to her from time to time and he would nod to something she said, that made her even happier. She was used to being put on the back burner or asked to kill people by Light. She just loved how L made her feel wanted.

Without realizing it she had walked to where L was currently staying. He did not allow anyone to know where he really lived, but stayed at cheap little apartments. He had too many enemies to actually let people know much about him. She timidly knocked on the door, not wanting to stay out in the freezing rain any longer. After a minute the door opened and L appeared in his usual white sweater and blue jeans, he appeared surprised that she was there but did not ask why she was standing on his porch soaked to the bone. He opened the door a little wider allowing her to go into the apartment saying, "There is a 99% chance that you will catch a cold standing out here in nothing but a skirt and a shirt that barely covers you."

Misa felt the warmth of the apartment and huffed going inside,"It is called a halter top, not a shirt."

L walked past her ignoring the remark and sat down, more like crouched down in his computer chair while he said to her, "I have been looking over the evidence in the case again. I am still hitting a dead end."

She noticed his computer desk was swamped with sweets and candy wrappers. She wondered how he could eat so much sweets and stay so skinny. She bet if he took his shirt off all that there would be underneath is bones. She then remembered the little retort about if someone thinks then they would burn more calories. Watching him she realized how much she had grown to care for him, she did not love him like she did Light. Though a part of her wanted to see if there was more to the sweets addicted man than anyone thought. It had been awhile since Light had paid any attention to her and she just wanted some attention at the time. Leaning over the black hair man, she noticed that he was looking over the same old evidence. Closing the top to his lap top she said to him, "Why don't you take a break? You have probably been pouring over that computer for hours."

She decided to see if it was possible to even seduce L, he acted like he did not care about the same or opposite sex. It was all about work with him and she wanted to see if he had a different side to him. She thought as she watched L frown at the now closed computer,'_It's not like Light cares, all care cares about is Kira and being ruler over the world. I have my needs too.'_

Remembering L's love for sweets she took out the little tube of chocolate lipstick, finding it ironic how she thought it was not useful at all.

**L's P.O.V  
**  
L looked up to ask if she had walked to his place just to close his did have some feelings for Misa when he met her and got to know her, but for some obvious reasons he never acted on them. He then saw that she was applying the lipstick. He watched her apply the dark brown substance to her small perfectly shaped lips, wondering why she was applying it at his place. It was not like their was anyone in the vicinity for her to impress. He went to look away but caught the familiar scent of... Chocolate?

After Misa was done applying it she stood in front of L and whispered seductively putting the tube down on the computer desk, "You like sweets right?"

L gulped but thought the question was ridiculous it was almost as if she never witnessed him eating sweets after sweets, he noticed that Misa was getting closer. He wondered what had brought on such a change in her and when he was going to ask, he thought better of it. a part of him wanted to stop her advances but the other part was curious to see how far she was willing to go. Misa leaned in further her chocolate covered lips touching L's plain pale ones. When the chocolate touched his lips he acted on instinct and leaned in to get the sweet chocolate. Instead of kissing her like Misa had expected L to do he stuck his tongue out a little and started licking the chocolate off of her lips. She would have giggled at his actions, but she did not want him to back off or stop altogether.

She closed her eyes as L got closer to get the rest of the sweet sticky candy off her lips. On impulse she crawled on the chair L was in forcing him to sit like a regular person as she straddled him. He pulled away from her long enough to grab the tube of chocolate and put more on Misa's lips before kissing her instead of licking it off. Prying Misa's mouth open with his tongue L explored the inside of her moist mouth running his tongue over hers. Misa moaned gripping the back of L's shirt harshly as she kissed him back. She wrestled his tongue for dominance feeling L's hands rub her back as he kissed her harshly. She moved her hands up and fisted L's hair in her tiny hands grinding against him. He moved his head away to catch his breath for a second before Misa gently pulled his face back down, so he could continue his assault on her mouth. He stroked her tongue with his feeling Misa yank his hair a little as she made little sounds of pleasure.

L pulled back one more time breathing hard as he grabbed the chocolate lipstick again and said in a husky voice, "Stick your tongue out."

She did as she was told and blushed as he applied the lipstick to her tongue. She watched him slowly pull the small tube away a string of salvia attached to it, L carelessly tossed the tube back on the desk before he leaned in eagerly running his tongue over Misa's, before he took her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. Misa moaned and starting grinding harder against him, making a soft moan escape the quiet man's mouth. She thought to herself as she felt his hand slowly fall from her back, it move up her pale toned stomach and under her shirt,'_I do not care what he does, just as long as he does not stop_.'

L broke the kiss as he lifted the shirt over her head and threw it to the floor, he blushed a little when he realized that she did not wear a bra, before he leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked harshly, while taking the other one in between his thumb and index finger squeezing it, he looked up to see Misa's eyes were clenched shut, her cheeks were red as she gasped for breath. He loved the sight, but he was not really fond of the position so he picked Misa up wrapping her legs around his waist. He ignored the confused look she gave him as he made his way to the couch avoiding the nightstand he had wrapped the long chained handcuffs on. He had put one of the handcuffs on the leg of the nightstand so he would not lose them. He almost tripped over the chain as he laid Misa down on the black couch.

The first thing he did was take the rest of her wet clothes off, looking down at her flawless body with an animistic look in his black eyes. Her face went red and she attempted to cover herself from him. The look in his eyes making her a little uneasy, no one had given her that look before and she did not know what to think of it. L moved her hands away and lifted them above her head, using one hand to make sure, she would not cover herself he moved the other one down her body and in between her legs.

Misa gasped as she felt L rub her roughly, she closed her eyes and moaned as he inserted his finger into her. L whispered in her ear, "I should not be doing this with you..."Misa looked up into his lust filled eyes as he continued saying his breathing heavy," I still fully believe that you are in league with Kira."

Misa freed her arms out of his grip and wrapped them around his neck, bringing his head down for a kiss saying, "Don't stop! Misa does not care what you think! Just keep going"

L kissed her back as he added another finger in her scissoring them inside her, Misa winced at the slight pain, despite being a model she was still a virgin. She had been saving herself, though she saw no point in it now. L withdrew his fingers from her making her whine in disappointment, before he lifted her legs over his head, looking into her eyes as he drug her closer and stuck his tongue out licking her slit. Misa put a hand over her mouth stifling a scream as he continued to eat her out. She did not think it was fair that, L was fully clothed and she was naked, Misa twisted her body to where she was able to put her hand on the bulge in L's pants and harshly rubbed it. L moaned sending vibrations through Misa making her moan as well, L nipped the small bundle of nerves and took it into his mouth sucking it his eyes never leaving Misa's face.

Misa summoned all of her remaining willpower and said between gasps, "It's no fair! Misa is naked, while you are still fully clothed. I do not see how you can do anything fully clothed!"

L smirked saying in a husky voice, "I can do plenty of things with my clothes on for example, I can do this..."

The detective reached up Misa's body and pinched her nipple while his head lowered again encasing her cloritis, his tongue playing with the sensitive flesh. Misa shouted in a mixture of pleasure and aggravation, "That is not what Misa means!"

L lowered Misa's legs to the bed and trailed his lips up her body nipping and licking a path, until he was face to face with her he knew what she wanted but enjoyed teasing her. He asked her his lips hovering centimeters above hers, "So, you want me to undress?"

His eyes widened as Misa wrapped her legs around his narrow waist and flipped them to where she was on top. At first she thought she was going to tip them off the couch, it was not a small couch but it still scared her and she did not want to ruin the mood. She noticed the handcuffs and grabbed the one and smirked when she saw that it was not closed and slapped it on L's wrist. He yanked on the cuffs glaring at Misa and growled, "Get this off of me!"

Misa shook her head before lifting the white sweater over L's lean body and over his head. Since the cuff prevented her from taking the sweater off all the way. She left it behind his head and trailed her perfectly manicured nails down his body, she was nervous when she reached the bulge in L's jeans. Looking up at L she noticed his skin was slightly flushed and felt pride that she had caused that before unbuttoning his pants. She moved down and took the zipper in between her teeth and unzipped his pants, her eyes never leaving his face. She then pulled his pants off glad that he liked to run around barefoot so she did not have to bother taking his shoes or socks off. Throwing the jeans she reached into L's boxers with one hand and slid the last article of clothing off with the other.

She was shocked that he was actually big, her face went red again. Though, it did not stall her for long as she lowered her face and licked L's shaft. The man groaned, he watched as Misa took him into her mouth. He instinctively thrust his hips up almost choking her, Misa put one hand on his hip so she could push him back down if he tried thrusting again. She bobbed her head up and down every time she got near the tip of L's shaft she would lick and suck on the head. L gasped and groaned beneath her fisting her hair in his free hand. She liked how he was not calm and collected like usual and it made her feel powerful to have him handcuffed and her in control.

She withdrew when his cock started twitching and she could tell his release was near. She did not want it to end fast, she heard L groan in disapproval at the loss of warmth. She asked not meeting his heated gaze, "Do you know where the cuff key is?"

L using his uncuffed hand to bring Misa down for a kiss, nipping her lips he said, "It's on the nightstand.. In plain sight."

Misa saw the small innocent looking key and wrapped her small hands around it. After a minute she had the cuff unlocked, she would not admit it but it took her some time to see how to unlock it. L flipped them again and lifted one of Misa's legs over his shoulder and gently entered her. Misa winced at the pain, and tried to adjust to it.

L tried his best not to withdraw and ram into her, she was still trying to adjust to the invasion the muscles clenching around his length. It took all of his willpower not to fuck her hard. He gently rocked his hips and when the look of pain escaped her face and she started moaning, he picked up the speed. Taking a nipple in between his finger pulling roughly while sucking on its twin he heard Misa shout, "Ah! L! Oh-Ah! Faster!"

He rammed into her as fast and hard as he could looking down at the young girl. Misa's nails dug into his back as she screamed when he hit a certain spot inside her. He left Misa's breasts to kiss her again plunging his tongue into her mouth, he sucked on her tongue feeling his orgasm approaching and he reached down rubbing and pinching between Misa's legs determined to make her come before him.

Misa closed her eyes and threw her head back gasping L's name as she came. L groaned releasing inside her, her name slipping from his lips. He rested half of his weight, which was not much on her. Misa thought she would regret having sex with L right afterwords but strangely she did not regret it. She did feel guilty for cheating on Light. She gently nudged L making him get off of her as she started putting her now dry clothes back on. L slipped the shirt back on and found the rest of his clothes putting them back on.

Misa felt horrible for leaving right afterwards, she felt like she had used L for her own benefit. She did not say a thing as she left his place and was thankful that he did not say anything as well. She was half way to her place before she realized that she had used L for her own benefit, because in the end she was Kira and like Kira she only used people for her own benefit. Her feelings for L was still unchanged though and she hoped that he was not disappointed with her and would like to do what they just did again sometime soon. She had to thank him sometime for the good memories.

* * *

**_Happy New Year! I actually worked hard on this and no flames! Review and Favorite^.^_**


End file.
